100th Episode Special
"100th Episode Special" is the 15th episode of Season 6. It first aired September 3, 2017, it is written by Mike Thurmeier and directed by Galen T. Chu. Synopisis It's Manny and Ellie's anniversary and Herd Choice Awards, but when the Herd falls in a cave, they need to find a way out, they tell hilarious and remembering story's. Cast Main Cast *Ray Romano as Manny *John Leguizamo as Sid *Denis Leary as Diego *Chris Wedge as Scrat *Karen Disher as Scratte *Jennifer Lopez as Shira *Queen Lafilah as Ellie *Seann William Scott as Crash *Josh Peck as Eddie *Keke Palmer as Peaches *Adam DeVine as Julian *Jessie J as Brooke *Stephanie Beatriz as Gertie *Nick Offerman as Gavin *Max Greenfield as Roger *Wanda Sukes as Granny *Michael Strahan as Teddy *Neil deGrasse Tyson as Neil deBuck weasel *Lilly Singh as Lily and Bubbles *Anna Kendrick as Kira *Collin Dean as Jade *Jace Norman as John *Noline Oliver as Jesse *Simon Pegg as Buck *Breanna Yde as Anna (Peaches and Julian's daughter) *Sean Ryan Fox as Peterson (Peaches and Julian's son) Minor Cast *John Cena as Charles (host for Herd Choice Awards) (debut) Trivia *This is the second 1 hour episode, the first was "Naming the Cubs", and the third will be "Blizzard Fever!" . *This is the 100th episode. *This is the second speaking role of Anna and Peterson. After A Tornado hits Geotopia. *Herd Choice Awards is pun on Kids Choice Awards. *On Nickelodeon, the episode aired on 4:00 E, 3:00 C, because of Labor Day Movie Weekend. *This episode started production after season 5 ended. *There are several references to The Amazing World of Gumball and Full House. *This episode has the most cast, beating "Naming the Cubs". Continuity *Flashbacks from "Welcome Back", Water Shortage", "The New Herd Members", "A Night to Remember", and "Naming the Cubs" are used. *This is Manny and Ellie's second anniversary to be shown, the first was from "Ice Age: Collision Course". References *'Spongebob Squarepants - '''This Episode is a slight parody of "Truth or Square". *'The Amazing World of Gumball- There are several references to the Amazing World of Gumball''' **'When Shira punches the door for nearly forgetting Herd Choice Awards, this references the scene where Nicole punches the door for Gumball not wanting to return the DVD. **When some kids pretend to drive invisible cars, this might reference The Watterson's driving invisible cars to gets the money. **Sid and Diego play a game, which shows Gumball and Darwin fighting from " The Words". **The Watterson family make a cameo at Herd Choice Awards. *'Full House - There are several references to Full House' **'When everyone was having some dinner, Kira brought some food and got carried to the seat. Which references the Full House Season 1-2 and 3 intro. **The Cubs and Mammoths were combing their hair from youngest to oldest which references the intro where Michelle, Stephanie, and D.J comb their hair from youngest to oldest. **The Tanner family were mentioned. **The Tanner family make a cameo on Herd Choice Awards. ***However, humans didn't come to the Ice Age in the B.C. Goofs/Errors